Une journée ordinaire
by Cat987
Summary: 3ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Ce One-Shot m'a été demandé, et le voici. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais une journée de travail au Granny n'est pas de tout repos. Récit d'une journée au Granny de façon humoristique, Ruby n'a pas finie d'en voir !


Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé

Une journée ordinaire

Titre : Une journée ordinaire

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun.

Personnages : Ruby Lucas/Red Riding Hood, Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Emma Swan. Mention de Mary Margaret/Snow White, Ashley/ Cinderella et Graham/The Huntsman.

Chapitre(s) : One-Shot.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : 3ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Ce One-Shot m'a été demandé, et le voici. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais une journée de travail au Granny n'est pas de tout repos. Récit d'une journée au Granny de façon humoristique, Ruby n'a pas finie d'en voir !

NdA 1 : Salut tout le monde ! Un petit challenge donné par une amie, le voici le voilà. Malgré un petit manque d'inspit', j'ai réussi à l'écrire. Les fautes sont les miennes, prenez vous en moi par review. Enjoy !

oOOo

C'était une journée ordinaire qui s'annonçait pour Ruby...

La serveuse avait à peine posé le panneau qui indiquait l'ouverture du restaurant que déjà plusieurs habitués des lieux investissaient l'endroit. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que les premières commandes soient donnés. Ruby passa dans la cuisine pour voir si tout se mettait correctement en place.

Voyant que tout se déroulait à merveille, Ruby s'accorda une pause dans son travail. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée. La cloche annonçant un visiteur tinta, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la _très appréciée _Madame le Maire, Regina Mills.

Ruby consulta l'horloge et effectivement il était 8h34 pile, l'heure ou le Maire venait boire la même chose tout les jours avant de se rendre au travail. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table où Regina avait pris place, prête à essuyer un des fameux regards noir de la femme.

Et cela ne manqua pas du tout. Dès que Regina aperçut Ruby, elle la fusilla du regard. Si ses yeux avaient été des armes, Ruby serait déjà morte. Comme tout le monde dans cette ville.

« L'habituel Miss Lucas, ordonna Regina d'un ton froid.

Ruby força une répartie inappropriée à retourner au fond de son esprit. Elle se contenta de sourire.

-Bien, Madame le Maire », dit-elle en se détournant.

Comme tout les matins, Regina commandait un café noir sans sucre, dans _sa_ tasse. Et oui, Regina apportait sa propre tasse. _Personne ne va tenter de l'assassiner_, pensa Ruby._ Je pense que les assassins auraient bien trop peur des conséquences._

La serveuse ne tarda pas à revenir avec la commande, le plus vite possible car elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de Regina dès le matin. Elle n'était pas folle, elle tenait à la vie. Lorsqu'elle arriva avec le café, Madame le Maire releva sa tête vers Ruby en lui offrant un sourire faux.

Mais d'un coup, tout dérailla. Elle glissa, et en tentant de trouver une prise pour se rattraper, lâcha la tasse. Lorsque Ruby se releva, elle put voir Regina qui la fusillait du regard, la tasse par chance encore entière dans une de ses mains, et du café sur sa tenue qui devait probablement coûter très chère.

« Miss Lucas ! » hurla presque Regina.

_Oups..._

oOOo

Ruby se sentit immédiatement mieux après que le Maire est quitté les lieux. Regina Mills faisait souvent ce genre d'effet aux gens. La serveuse tremblait presque à l'idée de la revoir pour son repas du midi. Elle avait probablement ruiné sa tenue, et elle allait le sentir passer. D'autant plus que si elle en croyait ce que Mary Margaret lui avait dit, Emma serait là elle aussi pour sa pause.

Au moins Ruby aurait-elle quelque chose à raconter à la prochaine soirée entre filles ou elle se rendrait, la serveuse espérait que Regina soit trop occupé par Emma pour se souvenir d'elle, car comme à chacune des ''conversations'' entre le Maire et l'adjoint du Sheriff, elle allait sans doute vite tourner au vinaigre.

oOOo

« Miss Swan, je ne pense pas qu'on vous est engager pour que vous passiez votre temps à bailler aux corneilles, lui lança une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Evidemment, la _charmante _propriétaire de cette voix n'était autre que Regina Mills. Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute la dessus. Ruby, tranquillement en train de laver des couverts releva les yeux, prête à la scène du siècle. Elle attrapa son portable, elle n'attendait plus que des mots pour envoyer un texto détaillant la situation à Ashley et Mary Margaret.

Ruby vit Emma relever la tête et elle était quasiment sûr de pouvoir entendre le soupir qu'Emma avait dû pousser.

oOOo

Emma soupira. Le Maire, ça promettait.

-Je ne baille pas aux corneilles, Madame le Maire, je prends juste ma pause habituelle.

Regina croisa ses bras.

-Il est pratiquement 13h00, Miss Swan. Vous baillez aux corneilles.

Emma jeta un œil vers la grande l'horloge. Effectivement. Aïe.

-Bon, peut-être que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Mais vous, que faîtes vous ici à cette heure si tardive ? demanda Emma avec un air de quelqu'un qui cherchait la bagarre.

Regina regarda rapidement de droite à gauche. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas avouer qu'elle avait eu une ''réunion du conseil municipale'' avec Graham, surtout pas à Swan. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait rien avouer à Swan, jamais. Elle était probablement comme sa mère, une menteuse.

-Je venais voir Miss Lucas, répondit finalement Regina.

oOOo

_''Je venais voir Miss Lucas...''_

Ruby se retint de sortir de la pièce. _Elle a pas oublié... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

-Elle à,_ par mégarde j'en suis sûr_, renversé du café sur mes vêtements ce matin, répondit Regina. Et qui d'ailleurs, à l'air de trouver plus intéressant d'utiliser son portable plutôt que de travailler comme elle le devrait.

Ruby se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux femmes sur elle.

-Il n'y a pas de clients. Et puis, à propos de la tenue, je suis désol... commença Ruby.

Regina balaya ses excuses d'une main.

-Ce n'est rien, mais sachez Miss Lucas que si cela devait se reproduire encore une seule fois, vous me repayerez la tenue.

-Bien sûr.

Regina se releva.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé. Miss Swan, je m'attend à vous voir dans votre bureau dans les dix minutes qui suivent.

-Mais le bureau est à vingt minutes de marche ! Protesta Emma.

-Débrouillez-vous Miss Swan. Miss Lucas, dit-elle à Ruby en lui faisait un salut de la tête, puis elle tourna les talons et quitta le restaurant.

Ruby posa sa main sur une des épaules d'Emma.

-Il n'y a personne, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Oui, définitivement une journée ordinaire pour Ruby...

oOOo

NdA 2 : Alors, comment c'était ? J'ai eu un peu de mal, et au final ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais prévue mais j'aime bien le résultat. Kanaliou, n'hésite pas à me donner d'autre challenge ! Mon prochain One-Shot sera (normalement) une suite de Solution, que je vous conseille de lire comme tout mes One-Shot d'ailleurs. A plus tard !


End file.
